portal_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Wallam-Crane Portal Company
Wallam-Crane Portal Company History “''Thaddeus Alexander Wallam-Crane gave humanity portal technology.” Edwards, Janet. Scavenger Blood (Scavenger Exodus Book 2), Chapter 30. Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. When Thaddeus Alexander first made a discover that led to the creation of portal travel he was a research scientist working for a technology company, his son Thaddeus Benjamin recognized the economic potential of his discovery. “''Thaddeus Benjamin Wallam-Crane gave humanity portals on every street corner.” Edwards, Janet. Scavenger Blood (Scavenger Exodus Book 2), Chapter 30 . Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition Thaddeus Benjamin bought out the company that employed his father and owned his research. Through years of struggle while his father worked toward the first portal, Benjamin kept the company solvent even though it hovered on the brink of bankruptcy. In 2206 when Thaddeus Alexander demonstrated the first portal prototype, Thaddeus Benjamin’s years of work paid off and he had access to nearly unlimited credit. After that demonstration, Thaddeus Benjamin established the rules for the Wallam-Crane Portal Company. * No one outside of the family could own shares in the company * The company would never sell a portal, but rent them Under his guidance the company expanded and he ruthlessly dealt with any company attempting to develop rival technology. Within ten years, portals were appearing everywhere and intercontinental portals were being built. “''Thaddeus Carmichael Wallam-Crane gave humanity an Earth united in peace and prosperity,” Thaddeus Carmichael united the earth under one government and created a unified language. Additionally, he was a brilliant and imaginative architect that created some of the most beautiful buildings in the world. He was responsible for designing the Earth parliament buildings and the three great habitats for humanity, Eden, Ark and Atlantis. From there he moved on to revitalizing cities by creating the City Hearts rebuild project. The City Hearts gave the cities vibrant new centers. It is suspected that Thaddeus Carmichael was also involved in the California land raft project, San Angeles. Because of the lost information when the Earth Data net crashed in 2409, how it came about is unknown. The Berlin Spire complex at the heart of Berlin has been longed believed that it was another Heart rebuild project even though it differed from the other cities in that it was built to include housing with protective shields. Playdon, lecturer for Asgard 6, now believes that it may have been an early Human Habitat project. The End and the New Beginning, short story by Janet Edwards “''Thaddeus Ignatius Wallam-Crane gave humanity the stars.” Edwards, Janet. Scavenger Blood (Scavenger Exodus Book 2), Chapter 30. Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. He invented the 5 sec drop portal that enabled man to reach the stars. (See Drop Portals) Thaddeus Liberty Wallam-Crane Edwards, Janet. Scavenger Blood (Scavenger Exodus Book 2), Chapter 30. Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. Thaddeus Napoleon. Wallam-Crane Thaddeus Odysseus Wallam-Crane '' ''Thaddeus Paul Wallam-Crane Edwards, Janet. Scavenger Blood (Scavenger Exodus Book 2) Chapter 30. Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. “This chamber was built for Thaddeus Wallam-Crane the Eighth.” He nodded. “This monument was abandoned, but there’s one just like it on Adonis. Its eighth memorial chamber will have a window depicting me one day. My grandfather has already planned the words to go above that window. They’re supposed to say that Thaddeus Paul Wallam-Crane re-invented interstellar portal technology and saved civilization on five hundred worlds.” Edwards, Janet. Scavenger Blood (Scavenger Exodus Book 2), Chapter 30. Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. Wallam-Crane Citadel The head office for the Wallam-Crane Portal company was located in New York City. A top this massive building is a Mansion, the New York residence of the Wallam-Crane family. The palatal mansion was surrounded by ornamental lakes and parks. It was far taller then any other building in the area. “…''The Citadel got its name because it had lethal defences, and Cage has turned those defences on.” Edwards, Janet. Scavenger Blood (Scavenger Exodus Book 2) .Chapter 28. Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition.'' Before the Citadel is a vast open area, Wallam-Crane Square, where people could gather to hear public broadcasts and announcements from the Citadel. Beyond that was the original Wallam-Crane Monument, depicting 1 floor for each of the Wallam-Crame family member depicted in a stain glass window. Wallam-Crane Monument. A massive statue of the original Thaddeus Wallam-Crane, based on the old Statue of Liberty in New York Harbor. The monument stands next to the Unity Bridge that crosses the Hudson river to Unity City. Each floor of the monument is dedicated to a single member of the Wallam-Crane family Exodus Century Just Before Exodus Century started, there was a sensible plan for people to immigrate to new worlds, But then in 2340 Adonis and the other new planets declare their sovereignty from Earth and formed the Parliament of Planets to govern themselves and to determine how many immigrants they would accept. The world expected the Wallam-Crane family to put a stop to it, but instead they made a deal with Adonis where they were allowed to immigrate too and abandon Earth. Once on Adonis they built a replica of the original Monument. (Thaddeus Liberty or Thaddeus Napoleon) The Original Monument located in New York City was destroyed in a fire that raged for two months in the summer of 2408. References Category:Organizations